Time Keeper
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto has a unique meeting with his parents...as well as a few...intersting others. Look out world, time is on my side now. Narutoxharem


I don't own Naruto

Naruto was 7 years old and sleeping in his bed when he suddenly awoke to find himself in front of a large castle with 2 huge hourglasses on the side of the archway. Naruto looked around and thought "_where am I and how did I get here."_

A voice said "We are currently in the hall of your ancestors young Naruto and how you got here was I called you here." as Naruto looked up the stairs to the archway and saw an elderly man with a staff and a long white beard that went down to his stomach. He had a black robe on with the Kanji for time on his back.

Naruto asked "Who are you."

The man said "Well I guess you can say that I am your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather or a little further back, I don't remember exactly but you can call me ancestor."

Naruto sweatdropped and said "O...k ancestor. One question, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE WHEN YOUR THAT OLD."

The man chuckled and said "Well when time is on your side Naruto anything is possible. After all I am father time(FT for short)."

Naruto blinked and said "Wait, what."

FT said "Come sit here on the steps here and I will explain things for you." as he sat down and motioned to the step beside him. Naruto walked up and sat down beside him.

Ft said "Ok, you see, when this world was still young Kami in her infinate wisdom decided that there needed to be a system of checks and balances for everything she had created and yes, Kami is a woman after all woman bring new life into the world. Anyways Kami decided that she needed a way to measure the days so the sun would not stay up to long or the nights to long and ruin all her hard work so she created time. Time was just that, a simple way to measure when things were to happen so the world would be in order. Even chaos was set to happen at certian times. You ever here the saying you won't die before your time. Thats true, the shinigami won't come for you until it is your time but Kami decided she needed someone to over see time and make sure nothing went wrong so she created me. I was created shortly after mother nature."

Naruto asked "Are you an angel then."

FT said "Well I suppose you could look at it that way but I prefer to be called a devine being. Angels have thier own job just like I have mine. Anyways Naruto getting back to my story as man first appeared and went out into the world I watched them and eventually I fell in love with a human woman who was to me the ultimate goddess. I asked for Kami permission to be with her and she allowed it and she became immortal like I was and we had a set of children. Our children were mortal though and they went on with thier lives and we watched as thier children had children and so on and so forth. Anyways long story short it came down to the time where your mother came to be."

Naruto went wide eyed and said "My mother. Who was she."

Ft pointed toward the sky and a red headed child appeared and Naruto watched as it quickly showed her growing up and then it went away but Naruto was amazed looking at the woman and Ft said "Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. The last of the Royal family of Whirlpool. She came to Konoha after she fell in love with your father who had a mission to protect her for a while and he saved her and she left her homeland to be with him shortly before the country fell to Iwa durring the war. He was a good man and honorable to and I was proud of the them. I was even happy when I saw you were on your way to this world but I decided to see what your life would have been like and I saw that things were going to happen in your lifetime that would change the world and could destroy it. I went to Kami and she saw this as well."

Naruto asked "Didn't Kami already know this was going to happen. I mean..."

Ft said "Well you see Naruto, that is where mortals get screwed up at in thier logic. Kami gave humans free will. In doing so she allowed them the chance to change thier fates and destinies. Everyone has a set fate and destiny already planned for them but they can be changed through actions and inactions of mortals or gods. Anyways Kami saw this and she held a meeting with fate, destiny, nature, myself and others and I decided to change the fate of the world. I offered Kami a champion to right the wrongs of this world that are to come and she accepted. That champion is you Naruto."

Naruto was amazed hearing this and said "So I am Kami champion, that is so cool."

Ft chuckled and said "Hold on Naruto, you need to let me tell you about things before you get sidetracked. You see Naruto, being the gaurdian of time I have the ability to go into the past, future, present, and other places your to young to understand. Anyways all of my family line have had the ability to control time to an extent like a bloodline. It has become thinned down over the ages and in fact your mother only had the ability to go back in time 3 seconds and see the past of anyone for 1 day. Now this may not sound very exciting but since I see you want to be a ninja just like your parents were think of when your in a fight. Someone hits you with a punch because in the back of the head because you could not see it. You could rewind time for 3 seconds and then duck under the punch when it happened agian and then you could attack your enemy while they were open from missing the attack. That was why the Uzumaki family has a nindo, we never are killed because time is on our side. That is why our family is called Uzumaki. You see when we use our bloodline our eyes spin like a whirlpool and nobody notices it and never knows about us changing time so nearly all of your ancestors never died on missions or attacks. They all died of natural causes. The only way anyone ever figured out to kill any of them were slow acting poisons that took several hours to show up or while they were weak for some reason."

Naruto said "That sounds cool besides the poison parts."

Ft smiled and said "Anyways as I was saying I offered Kami you as her champion Naruto but Kami saw that you would not be strong enough to fight what is comming so she had one of her many servents go and find a man named Uchiha Madara who is an evil man and tell him about one of the demons she had sealed away in a cave until it was needed again. Madara being the evil person he was went to the cave to trick the demon into doing what it wanted and that was to get its revenge on Konoha. You see Madara was kicked out of Konoha for trying to start a civil war. He wound up killing the Shodaime Hokage. Now Madara when he tricked the demon into attacking Konoha was doing exactly what Kami had planned."

Naruto scratched his head and asked "What do you mean."

Ft said "Kami had already instructed the demon to only use its weakest power to attack the village. We had arranged it to happen on the exact day you were born."

Naruto said "The Kyuubi, it was the Kyuubi, wasn't it." as his mind raced through the new information.

Ft nods and said "Yes, you see Kami needed a way to help you become strong enough to face the challenges that were to come and under normal chances you would not have been so she had decided to have Kyuubi give you his strength to aid you and she had fate and destiny work together to arrange for your father to figure out a way to stop the Kyuubi."

Naruto was silent thinking this over and went wide eyed and said "The Yondaime, my father is the Yondaime Hokage."

Ft chuckled and said "Yes."

Naruto asked "Then if Kami wanted Kyuubi to help me didn't dad screw it up by killing Kyuubi."

Ft smile faded and said "That is where you are wrong Naruto. Allow me to show you the truth of the Kyuubis defeat so you can learn how Kami has Kyuubi helping you." as he pointed toward the sky again and Naruto watched as he was born and then his father taking him and writing something on his stomach and then making a huge frog appear and then as something ugly appeared behind his dad and stuck its hand through him and then grabbed the Kyuubi and pulled something out of its body and Naruto saw as that something went into the ink on his belly.

Naruto was confused and Ft said "Your father sacraficed his life to stop the Kyuubi by sealing its power and soul inside of you with the help of the shinigami, that ugly thing you saw stick its hand in his stomach, where over time you will absorb its power making it your own until it dies. It was what Kami decided to do to help you fulfil her needs. To the rest of the world you will be known as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. To those like Kami, you are her champion. To me you are a grandson I am proud of."

Naruto was at first shocked hearing that the Kyuubi was in him and then when he heard how this man claims him as family. Naruto finally asked in a scared voice "am I a demon. Is that why everyone hates me_."_

Ft said "You are not a demon but people think that you are. This is one of the challenges that you will have to face in your life to prove you are not. If you faulter the world will be lost but if you succeed the world will be spared."

Naruto asked "Why me, why did you offer me."

Ft was quite a moment and said "You are the last of my family on the earth. I did not want to see it die out and I also had another reason."

Naruto asked "What." looking shocked and confused.

Ft stood up and said "Im tired Naruto. I have worked for long and hard. I wish to live the rest of eternity with my wife and family. I want you to replace me as the gaurdian of time."

Naruto was shocked and asked "What."

Ft smiled and said "It was part of the deal I made with Kami. She did not like the idea of using a child to save the world but she agreed finally. She said if you could do what she needed you to do you would have proven to her you were worthy of becoming the next gaurdian of time. However there are somethings you will have to know about before then. You know how Kyuubi is inside of you. It hears what you hear, sees what you see, and it can also feel what you feel. It was upset about giving her life for you to have the power to save the world."

Naruto said "Wait, Kyuubi dying."

Ft smiled and said "Yes, sort of. You see Naruto, When you take its power you will absorb it. It will take until your 21 birthday to do so but it told Kami it wanted something out of this deal or it would not do it. Kami being the fair being she is asked what is it Kyuubi wanted. Its answer was ..."

He was cut off as a red headed woman Naruto saw earlier appeared and slapped him upside the back of the head and she said "I will not have you talk to my son about that ancestor. I will tell him the rest now scat." as she made waving motions with her hand dismissing him.

Ft grumbled and said "No respect." as he rubbed his head and walked inside the castle.

Naruto looked at the woman and slowly asked in a shaky voice "Mom."

The woman smiled softly toward Naruto and pulled him into a hug as she let a tear roll down her face and said in a kind voice "Im here son. Im so sorry for leaving you." as Naruto screamed "MOM." and held onto her as if life itself was dependant on it.

After several long minutes of holding on to each other Kushina body changed a little as well as her voice as she stood up backing a few steps back and said "Now Naruto, allow me to interupt this moment with your mother. You see your mother allowed me to talk to you using her body for a few moments. I am Kami. I would show you my real body but you are not ready yet."

Naruto quickly bowed and said "Kami-sama." in a scared voice.

Kami said "Relax Naruto. I will not hurt you and if you have any questions go ahead and ask and if I think you need to know I will answer them. Now I will explain the rest of this deal to you."

Just then a flash of flames appeared and a blond hair girl appeared who looked like Naruto (Naruka body if you try to imagine it) and Kami said "This Naruto will be your observer. She is here to insure that you follow your part of the deal and to ensure Kyuubi does not harm you. Now as for what your part of the deal is Naruto. I hate to say this but Kyuubi has changed your body a little making it where you will be more attractive toward females and you are to return any feelings they show toward you. You are also restricted to only having a relationship with one woman at a time and you are not allowed to break it off. She will have to if things are not working out no matter how painful it might be for you. If you do Kyuubi will be released and your village will be destroyed. You are not to tell anyone about this deal also. That is Kyuubi request of you in order to give up its life." Kami said as she looked at Naruto with sorrow in her eyes before glancing at the girl who arrived.

Naruto said "I don't really understand. Kyuubi wants me to date woman and never break up with them. That does not sound bad."

Kami said "Perhaps, perhaps not, only true love and true feelings can really be the best at times. Well that is pretty much the deal for you. I have allowed your mother and father to be alive but they will be inside of you and you will be able to hear them and they will also see and hear what you hear and can hear your thoughts. If you want to talk to them while awake just think what you want to say and they will here it. They will work on training you and they can tell only 1 person outside of your body to know they are alive in you to aid you. It can't be the Hokage though. He has things he must do in order for you to do the things you are suppose to do. You can still tell him anything else except your parents being alive, and about the deal with Kyuubi. Just listen to them to tell you how to do it. They will tell you how to do it later. When you sleep you will be given 2 hours to dream and then you will awaken inside this place here and begin mental training with them. I am sorry but I must go but before I do, I would like to speak with your watcher for a moment." as she walked over to the girl who got in behind Kami and walked a little ways away.

Naruto sat down thinking over everything that he has learned or heard.

Kami looked over at Naruto when her and the girl were far enough away and said "Was that everything that was to be included in the deal. Have I forgotten anything."

The girl said "No _Kami-sama _, everything was included as agreed on by all parties." saying Kami name with venom.

Kami sighed and looked at the sky and said "Can you at least call me mother after all these years."

The girl looked at Kami and said "I will never call you mother. One mistake and I am damned for all eternity. Fuck you. As soon as the deal as this deal is over I am gone." as she crossed her arms.

Kami sighed and said "Very well, remember the rules that were agreed on."

The girl said "I know and don't worry, I won't break another of your damn rules."

Kami closed her eyes and said "If you ever need me, call me. You may hate me but I am still you..."

The girl shot Kami a look of defiance and Kami said "Anyways, just keep your end of the deal. We don't want the big bad fox breaking its deal, now do we."

The girl response was silence and Kami said "Very well, I will be leaving but I shall check up at times, goodbye." as Kami started toward Naruto and the little changes that showed Kushina body as Kami changed back to normal and Kushina blinked and saw Naruto sitting down and walked to him.

Naruto looked up and Kushina smiled and said "Sorry about that son, Kami wanted to get thing straightened out before we started to get to know each other."

Naruto asked "Mom...Um, Kami said you and dad were going to be inside of me here but I have not seen dad."

Kushina eyes softened and said "He is inside the castle here looking at your memories. He is saddened by what the people of Konoha have done to you and he is afraid you will hate him."

Naruto looked confused and said "I don't hate him mom. I understand now that Kyuubi attacked because Kami wanted it."

The girl who was with Kami earlier walked over and snorted when she heard this making both look at her."

Kushina smiled and said "Hello, Kami said you were to ensure that none of us broke the rules. My name is Kushina, this is Naruto, whats yours."

The girl said "I don't feel like telling you my name. I have a job to do. I am not here to make friends with you or anyone else." as she walked past them.

Naruto said "Hey, you don't have to be so rude."

The girl stopped and looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes and said "I am also your sparring partner brat and I will make sure to inflict as much pain as I can." as she walked up the stairs leaving a pale Naruto and fuming Kushina.

Kushina placed her hand on Naruto shoulder and said "Just relax Naruto, Im sure she is probably this way for a reason, Kami must have made her this way to deal with Kyuubi. Just ignore the insults and looks she gives you and maybe she will warm up to you."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah, shes just like the villagers. If I want them to see me as something else besides Kyuubi then I am going to have to work on it. I thinks she just that way because she wants a friend, you saw it didn't you."

Kushina looked confused and asked "Saw what."

Naruto said "her eyes, they were the same as mine. She hurting for some reason. For me it was not knowing who my parents were or why the people of the village hated me, now I understand a little better. I bet if we got to know her better it would be the same. I promise, I will help her get over her pain." as he smiled.

Kushian smiled and thought "_so innocent and carring, even after everything hes been through, thank you kami for keeping him pure of heart."_

She then helped her son up and together they walked inside the castle. A few minutes later Naruto saw Ft, the girl and his father all sitting down at a table waiting for Naruto and Kushina. Naruto walked over and Ft said "Please sit, you can get to know each other shortly but we must talk about your training for now Naruto."

Everyone looked at the man and nods as they sat down. Ft said "Good, now based on what everyone has seen or her where do you all believe we should begin."

Minato said "I think we should get Kakashi to look after Naruto on the outside world. He has saved Naruto several times in the past and seems to actually care for him some. I think if we were to tell him about us then he would aid us in covering up any sudden skill increases Naruto will have."

Ft said "Are you sure Minato, I mean you only can use it once. Is there no one else you would trust him to."

Minato said "Only Jiraiya but I don't know where he is since hes always traveling or how to get ahold of him."

Kushina said "I think I know how to but it will take some time and effort."

The girl said "Naruto will have to stay in the village for now, that can't be changed so if he were to go with this Jiraiya he would have to leave the village so Jiraiya is out." making everyone look at her.

Ft sighed and said "You heard her so I guess that means its Kakashi then."

Naruto asked "Um, who are these people your talking about."

Kushina said "You will meet them later, I promise Naruto."

Minato looked at his son with sadness in his eyes and looked away and said "Son...Im..."

Naruto said "Don't. I understand dad and I don't blame you. I don't even blame Kyuubi. I blame myself" making everyone look at him with shock.

Ft asked "Why."

Naruto said "If I would have been stronger in the first place then I would not need Kyuubi power so I am going to do everything I can to make it where I don't need its power and ask Kami to let it go after everything is over."

Minato asked "Why would you want it to be let go son, I don't understand."

Everyone was sharing the same looks as Minato of shock and confusion and Naruto said "I just don't like the idea of killing those who are willing to help you. Kyuubi agreed to do this so I am going to do what Kyuubi asked as best as I can. That way it does not feel cheated if Kami says no when I ask to let it go."

The girl said "Your a fool kid."

Naruto said "Perhaps, perhaps not but we will see in time."

The girl slapped her head and said "If you say that agian I will kill you myself kid. I hear enough of this perhaps, perhaps not bullshit from _Kami _and I don't want to hear it from you." as she got up and left.

Naruto looked at her as she left and thought "_Why are you so mad inside, why do you say Kami name with such hate in your voice."_

Minato looked at his son and said "Well Naruto, I think its time to start telling you what we will be doing."


End file.
